We found a way
by LittleMissNashville
Summary: Jeff and Layla, what happens between them after the season finale?


Visibly luxurious office of a well-known psychologist in Nashville. Handsome thirty-something man in an expensive suit on a couch.

Doctor: Why did you come here, Mr. Fordham? Do you have any psychological problems?

Jeff: Not exactly. I just need to talk to someone. I don´t have anyone to talk to. And I cannot keep this inside anymore.

I have never thought I would be in love again. Ever. I closed that chapter after Jade, my former fiancee, left me. I was there for her, day and night, as a boyfriend, a friend, a manager, a shoulder to cry on. I helped her to become a star, to reach her dreams. She threw me away as soon as she was on the right orbit. I was hurt. She broke my heart. I swore I would never be that stupid again. I left Los Angeles and came to Nashville. When I was in a band, I used to make fun of these guys in ridiculously expensive business suits, with important Powerpoint presentations, profitable business plans and zero sense for good music. They were just funny cartoons to me. Then I became one of them. Harvard-educated, cynical all-is-in-the-numbers guy. Also, I have never been in a relationship again. I had my share of fun. All of these crazy parties, one-night stands and pretty girls willing to do anything to get my attention.

One day, everything has changed. I saw Layla, singing a song called I found a way in a tent at one of these music festivals for hipsters. Her voice was amazing. The song was deep, touching and lovely. She smiled but her eyes were eternally sad. During that song, I fell for her. The we talked and she was so disarmingly naive. She was broken as well. In this particular aspect, we matched well.

Doctor: You fell for her? After all those years?

Jeff: Yes. I thought it was just insane chemistry but it was more than that. We talked and talked. I had fun with her. She charmed me. And I hated myself for that. She is fifteen years younger. She was vulnerable. She was a wife of my best-selling artist. It was a red flag after a red flag. But I could not help myself. But worst of all, I was a bad guy. I am a bad guy. I am controlling, manipulative exec. She deserves better.

Doctor: Did you try to end it?

Jeff: Yes. And she did as well. Many times. But I came to her door again and again. I love her. In my own twisted way. I spent whole night sitting by her side at hospital. I don´t want any other girl anymore. I did everything to protect her from Jade and the ugly side of show business. I was jealous of the guys around her. I did bad things for good reasons. I lied to her. I manipulated her. To protect her. To help her. I don´t care about the money anymore. I just want the people outside to see and listen to this wonderful girl with a charming voice. To see the real Layla, just like I did.

Doctor: What´s next for you?

Jeff: I will apologize to her. I will tear apart the contract I gave her and I will let her decide about her future and my place in it. I would like to change for her but I maybe it is too late for that. She found a way to my heart. It sounds pathetic. But it´s true. She is my last hope.

Jeff, knocking on the door, holding an old guitar.

Layla answers the door. "What are you doing here?" she asks angrily.

Jeff starts singing Have a little faith in me and playing guitar.

Layla: Well-played. Much better than I expected. But I don´t believe you. Another of your manipulations.

I am stupid, but not that stupid.

Jeff: I can prove it to you.

Layla: How?

Jeff: Bring me the contract I gave you, Layla.

Layla brings the contract. He sets the contract on fire. They both watch the burning, without looking at each other.

Layla: You´re fired, Jeff. I don´t want to see you ever again.

She turns around and slams the door.

He is standing there for a while, thinking about knocking again, but then reconsiders, turns around, walking slowly away. He looks sad.

Back home, Layla is crying. She is looking at his picture on her phone, with the usual smug expression.

Back home, Jeff is drinking, playing the guitar and scribbling something, probably writing a song. Then he reaches for his phone.

"Will? I need a favor. Thanks, man. I owe you."

Someone rings the door. Layla jumps out of bed, running for the door. Seeing Will outside, her heart sank. I am here to take you out, I have a surprise for you, says Will. Layla is too tired to protest.

They go to Bluebird. Jeff is sitting there on the podium. Will waves and leaves. They are alone in Bluebird. Jeff starts singing a song he wrote for her called You found a way. It´s about Layla and him, about his mistakes of the past, forbidden love. It´s corny and cheesy. There is dead silence when he finishes the song. After a while, she finally looks at him.

Jeff: Layla, I love you like I have never loved anyone in this world. I respect that you don´t want me as your manager but please give me a chance to be just someone who loves you.

Layla kisses him. And again. And again. She has always been under his spell. They make love, right there. But this time it´s not rough and wild, it´s loving, soft and gentle. In the end, he wants to cuddle with her and she makes fun of him for it. He looks like a happy puppy, ten years younger and relaxed. It´s a twisted love of two vulnerable, broken, damaged people. It´s twisted. But it´s love.


End file.
